I'd Lie
by unpublishedWRITTER
Summary: James watches Katie sing and he questions who is the song about. Based on the song I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. Jatie One-Shot.


**So the song I'd Lie by Taylor Swift has been stuck in my head all day and while I was singing along, I thought of James. If you want to know why I thought of him, read my AN at the end of the story. **

**Disclaimer: It's FanFiction, nobody owns anything pshhh ! Okay, yeah, in other words... I don't own BTR or T-Swizzles song.**

* * *

><p>I was woken up by the strumming of a guitar. I got off my bed and slightly opened my door in order to sneak a peek at whoever was playing outside. Katie was on the couch with Kendall's guitar, a notepad on her lap and a pencil behind her ear. She was playing a couple of notes and quietly humming some words that I can't make out.<p>

"Yes, I got it!" she said happily. The way her face lit up made me smile. Despite my reputation of being a player, I've always loved Katie. And yes, as surprising as it may be, the "L" word does apply to James Diamond. I don't know why or how but when I see her happy, I smile. When she laughs, my breath hitches. When she's upset, my heart breaks to pieces.

She placed the notepad on the coffee table in front of her and cleared her throat. I opened the door a bit more to have a better view. I leaned on the wall of the door way and she still hasn't noticed me. She strummed the guitar again and started singing.

I don't think that passenger seat  
>Has ever looked this good to me<br>He tells me about his night  
>And I count the colors in his eyes<br>He'll never fall in love he swears  
>As he runs his fingers through his hair<br>I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
>I don't think it ever crossed his mind<br>He tells a joke I fake a smile  
>That I know all his favorite songs<br>And..

I could tell you his favorite color's green  
>He loves to argue, born on the sixteenth<br>His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
>And if you asked me if I love him,<br>I'd lie

He looks around the room  
>Innocently overlooks the truth<br>Shouldn't a light go on?  
>Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?<br>He sees everything black and white  
>Never let nobody see him cry<br>I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you his favorite color's green  
>He loves to argue, born on the sixteenth<br>His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
>And if you asked me if I love him,<br>I'd lie

He stands there then walks away  
>My god if I could only say<br>I'm holding every breath for you...

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
>I think he can see through everything<br>But my heart  
>First thought when I wake up is<br>My god he's beautiful  
>So I put on my makeup<br>And pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green  
>He loves to argue oh and it kills me<br>His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
>And if you asked me if I love him<br>If you asked me if I love him  
>I'd lie<p>

Wow! I knew that Kendall recently thought her how to play but this song is incredible! And her voice! Why hasn't she ever mentioned that she can sing like that? I applauded and screamed in amazement. She looked up at me and blushed.

"I'm sorry James. I didn't know anyone was home." she said as she put Kendall's guitar aside and fiddled with her notepad.

"Katie, that was awesome! Did you write it?" I asked as I approached her. She nodded and created a curtain with her long silky hair to hide her face. "You should play it for Gustavo. I'm sure he'll love it." I smiled at her and pushed her hair out of the way.

"It's not that good…"

"Oh please, don't be modest." The heat in her cheeks resurfaced once again. We stood quiet for some time. The lyrics of the song kept on replaying in my ears. I once swore to Katie that I would never fall in love… with another girl. I just kept that last part to myself. My favorite color is green… My birthday is on the sixteenth... I have the exact same hazel eyes as my dad…

"Katie, who is the song about?" I suddenly asked. I don't want to let my arrogant side get the best of me but what if the song is about me? Does Katie feel the same way about me?

"Oh… Um… You know…"

"Kat…"

"It's just about some guy." she admitted. Her hair fell back down to cover her face. I moved it out of the way again and made her look at me.

"Is it… is it about… m-me?" I asked nervously. I don't want her to burst out into laughter and embarrass me. She didn't answer and avoided my gaze. "Katie do you love me?"

After a couple of seconds, she looked me straight in the eyes and sang: "If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie." And in that instant, I kissed her. I know, what the heck went through my mind to make me do that but… hey, she's kissing me back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. Her hands were playing with the ends of my hair while one of mines was soothing her back and the other held on to her waist.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>The reasons why this song made me think about James:<strong>

**1- In the show, James is known as the guy who gets all the girls. Stereotype of people like that: they don't fall in love.**

**2- In the show, James is always fixing his hair. Hence, "he runs his fingers through his hair"**

**3- James' favorite color is green.**

**4- The original lyrics of the song is "Born on the seventeenth" but the first time I heard the song, I thought she said sixteenth. James is born on July 16th.**

**5- "My God he's beautiful" Uh, have you seen James? **

**Haha, okay soo yeahh that's why I thought about James.**

**OH MY GOSH ! (btw, this is a bad omg) I just received a message telling me that someone translated, posted and took credit for my story "According To You" without my permission. That's just wack man! I mean, okay you can inspire your story by mines but literally copy it? HECK NO ! **

**So yeah, now that I let that out, it'd be cool if you guys review. **


End file.
